From Gold to Black
by Kingdomalith
Summary: Set during The Miller's Daughter, slight AU. Regina's sitting in the mausoleum as she brings herself to think about her parents.


Alone. The word echoed off the stone walls of the crypt, her family's crypt. The resting place of her parents. Her family.  
Regina breathed deeply as she started at the two caskets, carrying both the body of her dead father and now alongside him her dead mother.

She held back another sob. Her parents were _dead_. She killed them. She loved them.

Her father, he was a good man. She loved him with all her heart, she was a daddy's girl. He did everything he could for her, he tried to become the best parent that he could be but his actions were distant because of Cora, her mother.

Cora abused her. She manipulated her. Mentally, physically, and emotionally scarred by her own mother. She still loved her though. By the Gods did she ever love her mother, regardless of how much torture and pain her mother caused her she _loved_ her. They were family.

She had thought she killed her mother once before, but that was not true. Cora had lived, due to the pirate's hand in the plot. When Regina had heard her mother was alive again, hope as well as a variety of other emotions sprung up within her.

It wasn't until Cora came to Storybrooke that Regina really came to terms with the love she had for her mother. On one hand the woman wanted to _break_ her. She knew that. She knew that her mother was only using Henry as an excuse for Regina to join her as family once again, to use her to get the Dark One's power. However, there was an underlying feeling that Regina didn't know was there.

All her life her mother had said that "Love is weakness". She beat it into her child, constantly berating her choosing love over power. Regina knew that this was wrong, she knew her mother only cared for power and yet she had been seduced by her yet again with promises of the one thing alive and not in her family that she loved.

Henry.

She knew that it was wrong, teaming up with her mother to get what she wanted. But it was Henry, and by all that was magical Regina would be damned if she let any chance of having Henry back go. So she teamed up with mommy. Her mother. She convinced herself that maybe this time around Cora could finally love her, and her son.

She didn't truly believe that was possible until Snow White showed up in her family crypt carrying her mother's heart. Regina was angry when she saw Snow, however that anger had subsided into hope as Snow began to talk. She spoke of love, the kind of love that she had missed all her life because Cora had no heart. _Literally._ By the time Snow had done talking, Regina was swayed to believe that perhaps maybe this time her mother could truly love her like she always wished she would.

It wasn't until later that she realized how naïve and stupid it was to believe that anything other than pain could result from something_ Snow White said._

Regina saw her mother smile. A real smile that shone with love, joy, and pride for her daughter. Regina had never seen that smile from her mother before. She felt like she was a kid again, back in time with no pain or hurt yet because finally _mommy was proud. Mommy loved her._

Only mere seconds after feeling that joy, the love that she had always been craving from her mother did her entire world come crashing down. She mother fell, she caught her. Her mother was dying. She was dying because Regina had once again trusted Snow White and was led on by the false promises of happiness and love that she could finally get after so long. So much pain she had to endure.

Yet it was for nothing. Regina was breaking as she saw her mother dying right before her eyes, the woman's last words echoing throughout her mind over and over like a mantra as she hugged the corpse in vain.

_"I'm enough mommy. I was really enough."_ she repeats to herself, over and over within the space of those seconds that she holds her mother's dead body and she feels like a child again, young and in love with the stable boy. She's confused, shocked, and overwhelmed with emotion. She holds the body close to try to will her mother back into being just as she had Daniel in those moments but it is all in vain.

Just like it was with Daniel.

Reality breaks all around her as she hears Gold's voice. She yells at him through the tears to shut up, her mind racing to keep up with all of her thoughts.

_Mommy's dead she'sdeaddeaddead gold did something whywhywhywhy no mommy please she's dead come back to me mommy please I lost daddy I can't lose you too_

It took only a few seconds, but yet again her thoughts stopped in their tracks as she took in the figures of Snow White and Charming running into the room, Snow yelling "No Regina! Stop!" as she comes to a stop inside.

It only takes a few moments for realization to dawn on Regina's face as all of her thoughts turn to Snow White.

"You did this." She says in a low tone, feeling anger beyond that of which she felt in a long time towards the woman. Snow stares on in disbelief as Regina regains her composure long enough to teleport her mother's body and herself out of Gold's shop and to her family crypt.

It takes awhile, but once Regina finally holds enough thought to actively move around she begins setting up that her mother shall lay in. WIth her magic it doesn't take long and soon she is staring at the final resting place of her mother.

Her thoughts are less grumbled now that she was out of that wretched shop.

_Mommy daddy I'm so sorry I killed you both I love you so much please forgive me_

The irony of the circumstances surrounding her mother's death didn't find her until hours after laying her mother to rest.

_I kill one parent by ripping out their heart and I kill the other one by putting it back in._

She lets out another strangled sob at the thought.

Regina is the only one left now. The only living relative in her family. She looks at the family tree within the crypt that was magically enhanced, it showed each person's name in a bright gold when they were alive and when they died it turned black.

Regina's name is the only one that is still coloured gold.

She lets out a cry as she traces her hands over the names of her family and breaks down, the weight of what happened that day taking over and filling her very soul.

She was the only one left. She really was alone. 

* * *

**So it's late and recently I've been having some OUAT Regina/Family feels so to vent my frustrations and emotions that would otherwise have me crying because of reasons I decided to write this fanfic.  
****I hope you all liked it, this was written at about 5 AM so I hope it's not terrible. I don't have a BETA either so all mistakes are mine. Reviews are appreciated, I'd love to hear your thoughts as well. **


End file.
